


Reno

by FennFeatherDragon



Series: Menos and Reno [1]
Category: evoland, evoland 2
Genre: Anger, Death in Childbirth, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Relief, demon, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon for what happened to Reno's mother who was never mentioned in game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reno

Finally, after what felt like countless years of fighting and bickering over who own what portion of land, who was allowed to stationed their guards where, who had rights to the various waterways, King Arthus and Emperor Lothair had managed to reach an agreement. The agreement was simply called a truce, a promise to not attack one another. Humans and Demons could walk on the disputed lands and travel the much fought over trade routes without worry of being attacked. Arthus, the mighty Demon King couldn't have been more thankful at the timing of this truce. Him, his son, and most of Demonia were on edge enough without needing to worry about Humans stomping around and causing trouble. Lord Menos, King Arthus's son, and heir to the throne, was going to be a father before the day was out, the doctors were sure of it.

Lady Mira, Menos's wife had gone into labor the night before. Hours later, her body was still wracked with pain, screams of agony erupting from her throat at seemingly random intervals. As was tradition, all men, were banned from the birthing room leaving only the midwife and a plethora of nurses to tend to the laboring royal as they dart in and out of the room at a frantic pace. Even with how much effort the midwife, Jaleen put into comforting and encouraging Lady Mira, a sense of worried filled her mind but she did not dare to speak it aloud.

Hearing his wife's agonizing scream from behind a closed door quickly grew unbearable, Menos forced himself to retreat away from the medical wing. His ears were ringing from her latest scream as he passes two guards, stationed to insure no one entered the medical wing that should not be there, “I have business to attend to,” he speaks to both of them with a stern look, “I'll be in the training grounds. Keep a close ear for the midwife's orders. When my child is about to enter this world, find me. I will return post haste.”

“Yes, my lord!” both of the guards answer with a salute.

Menos turns and continues his walk towards the training grounds, clutching his right hand to the side of his head, “Forgive me Mira,” he speaks under his breathe, “I cannot listen to that any longer. Knowing there is nothing I can do. I'll be back in time to hear our child's first cry.” The idea of becoming a father, it still frightened him to no end. Even the countless words of reassurance from his own father could not calm his racing mind. For the moment they were all lost on him, replaced only with Mira's painful screams. He could still clearly see her face twisted in pain when she alerted him that their child was coming.

“My lord!” Matchos suddenly races to his friend, “Prince Menos, what is wrong? Is Lady Mira...?”

“Still at it,” he answers looking at his lifelong friend, “I couldn't bear to listen to her cries anymore. Matchos, spar with me, will you?” Menos ask with a hint of desperation, “I need to do something before I lose my mind!'

Matchos nods, “I will my friend. Does someone know where you will be? Just in case you don't get back in time?”

Menos answers as he looks back towards the medical wing, “Yes. The guards know. And they will tell a nurse. Someone will fetch me if I am about to be late.”

“Then let us spar,” Matchos answers leading the way to the training grounds. 

Without another word or even exchanging a glance with anyone else present, the two powerful demons enter the ring, marked off by a wooden fence that had obviously been patched many times before. The ground was hard red dirt scarred with grooves and displaying a menagerie of footprints from the various combatants. Any form of plant life had long given up on growing inside the sparring circle, only a few dried leaves and dead plant matter dared to lay in the fighters paths.

Matchos and Menos walk to opposite ends, and ready themselves, Menos holding both fist ready to attack while Matchos holds his arms more defensively and lowers his head, aiming the broad side of his horns at his opponent. They share a raging shout and charge at each other. Their friendly fight was soon surrounded by the resulting dust cloud. Matchos dodges Menos's swing and head butts him square in the chest and knocks the prince back. Menos plants his feet to steady himself and grabs a hold of Matcho's horns, then tosses him to one side. 

Matchos loses his footing and tumbles before rolling out of the way of his friend's next attack, “You are worked up!” He notes looking at the crater Menos had formed with his right fist.

“I have been worked up since early this morning,” Menos answers and charges once more. Matchos attempts to dodge again but gets caught in a grapple instead. Menos hooks his arms under Matcho's arms from behind. With a power growl, he lifts Matchos up and over his head and slams his friend into the dirt behind him then back flips with the resulting momentum and pins Matchos under him, “One.... Two.... Three-”

Matchos frees one arm and elbows Menos in his ribs then scurries out from his hold before turning and standing at the ready, “Oh ho! Not yet you don't!” He laughs in a taunting manner, “You'll have to do better then that to stop your lieutenant, General Menos!”

Menos doesn't answer the taunt choosing instead to reset his starting stance and slowly circle the edge of the ring. Matchos matches his movement, their eyes remaining locked on each other, looking for any sign, any sort of tell of what their opponent would do next. Menos was the first to move this time, he pulls back his right fist and lunges at Matchos knocking his opposition off his feet, “You are getting careless!” he taunts back and waits for Matchos to get up, “When was the last time I managed to hit you with that?”

“When did you start moving so quickly?” Matchos questions with a growl rubbing his left cheek, “You should save some of that energy for watching over your newborn.”

Menos let's out a short laugh, “I'll have plenty of energy to watch over my child even after I finish with you!”

A shared roar erupts from the combatants throats as they wind up to strike each other once more. A large crowd have gathered, the various demons shouting and cheering them on as a mix of 'Matchos! Matchos!' and 'Menos! Menos!' fill the air.

“MY LORD! MY LORD!” a frantic female voice cries out over the shouts causing both of them to stop their charge mere inches from each other. Her clothing signaled she had come from the medical wing, “HURRY! COME QUICKLY!”

“Mira!” was all Menos said as he turns and leaps from the ring, the gathering of onlookers quickly parting to let him pass and follow the panicked nurse. Menos could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, what few hits Matchos had landed could no longer be felt. His breathing turns frantic as he strains his ears, wanting desperately to hear his child's first cry.

“Out of my way!”

Menos turns back to see his father, King Arthus chasing after him, “Father!”

“Go, my son! Hurry!” Arthus orders.

Menos nods and turns back ahead overtaking the nurse as he reenters the medical wing, “How long was I gone? Surely it wasn't that long!”

“I do not know, my lord,” the nurse answers with panic in her voice, “Lady Mira, please be alright!”

Menos felt his heart drop at that last sentence, “Wait! What do you mean? What is wrong with her!?”

“Mira! No! Mira! Don't you dare!” Jaleen could be heard shouting behind the cracked door, “Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Lady Mira! Please! Hold on!”

“What's happening!?” Menos shouts in a demanding tone, “Mira!”

“Forget about me!” Mira could be heard weakly crying out, “Save my child! 

“Calm yourself, Lady Mira!” Jaleen orders, “You must hold still! Let me save you! Let me save both of you!”

Fear quickly sinks its horrifying claws into the demon prince, “No! No! MIRA!” Tradition be damned! Menos pulls back one arm and slams the door open, causing the wooden door to break clean in two and the top half to fall with a clatter, “What happened! Mira!”

“My lord!” a nurse cries out in fear, “Wait! Please! Listen to us! We did everything we could.”

Her words fell on deaf ears. Menos's eyes were wide in shock and terror, “MIRA!” His beloved wife laid unresponsive in a pool of her own blood from the waist down. The crimson liquid had thoroughly soaked the collection of sheets, blankets, and towels, the excess slowly forming puddles on the floor “Mira! Answer me!” He quickly barrels through the medical staff and grasps his wife's hand as he leans over her, “Mira!” But no response came. Mira's body was lifeless, limp, and growing pale from blood loss. Menos's breathe shorten as the realization hits, “No.... Mira! No!” He withdraws his hand from her as anger and grief encompasses him, “What happened!?”

“I-I am sorry my lord,” Jaleen answers with tears in her eyes, “She... Lady Mira, she's gone. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry.”

Menos shakes his head is denial, “No... no! My wife is dead?!” Pure anger fills his frame as he turns on the midwife, quickly grabbing and pinning her to the wall, “She's dead! What happened!” he growls with a demanding voice, “Where is my child!? Are they dead as well!?”

Jaleen struggles against the enraged prince desperately trying to pry away his powerful grip, “Bleeding is normal, but not to this caliber! There was less than a one percent chance of this happening! My lord! I swear, I promise, I tried to save her life! And your child... my lord,” regret and remorse swallows the midwife as a shudder runs through her body, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“They're both dead...,” he speaks is disbelief as his face contorts into pure rage, “They are both dead by your hand!” He pins the frighten midwife to a nearby table as pure energy begins to encompass both of his hands, “You said they would be fine! That everything would go to plan! Now you tell me they both dead! My child! Dead before their first breathe!”

“Menos!” a regal voice yells out as Arthus grapples his enraged son away from the midwife, “Calm down! Control yourself!” Although they matched in size, Arthus was stronger then his son, though not by much. It took every last ounce of power to hold Menos back and keeps his arms pinned, “This was out of her hands! There are times when medicine and expertise is not even enough to save lives! You have every right to grieve but do not cause any more deaths this day!”

“Get off of me!” Menos yells furiously as he struggles against Arthus, “Let go of me!” But the demon king holds firms, matching his son's movements and holding him in place at the center of the room. Enraged and trying to fight back his tears, Menos continues yell in despair and grief as he struggles for freedom, “They're gone! My wife! My child! Dead in the same moment! No! No! Mira! My child! This wasn't supposed to happen!”

Suddenly, the loud cry of an infant fills the room silencing everyone else. Menos freezes in his struggle as he turns to the sound. A nurse stands out of range of him, cradling a bundle of blue blankets which hold the small, crying newborn, “Lord Menos,” she starts and cautiously walks to him, “A boy. You have a son.”

Menos's rage was swiftly replaced with disbelief, “A son. I have a son?” Arthus slowly let's go, allowing the new father to walk to the nurse, “He's alive...,” he speaks in relief, “Thank the heavens above. Give him to me.” 

With a nod, the nurse takes deliberate movements as Menos scoops his newborn son into his arms and holds him close. His child was tiny, baring the darker skin tone of childhood, and had a small tuft of red hair framed by the miniature beginning nubs of a demon's signature horns. The infant's cries were calmed by his father's presence and reduced to a tiny whimper. Menos's eyes light up and his expression softens as he softly coos to his son, “Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here. Daddy's gotcha. Daddy's gotcha. My son.... Reno. That will be your name. Reno Cadmar Asher Demonia.” as if he was handling glass, Menos maintains his firm grip on his son and lightly touches his significantly larger horns to the small tips of Reno's, “Look at you, perfection. Hello, my sweet son, Reno.”

Reno coos softly as his whimpers soon diminish. Wrapped snuggly in the warm blanket and resting in his father's firm yet protective embrace, peace takes over the newborn. A tiny yawn escapes from Reno's tiny frame causing Menos to smile in pure love as Reno falls asleep in his arms. 

A soft sniffle is heard as Menos cries tears of joy, “Rest easy, my son. My sweet, Reno. I've got you. Daddy will be right here. Don't you worry.” he lays a gentle kiss to Reno's forehead, the newborn only offering a soft content churr in response.

Arthus sighs in relief watching as a nurse manages to convince Menos to exit the room. He sadly looks over to his fallen daughter-in-law, “Mira, you would be proud,” he slowly walks over to her lifeless frame and strokes her soft red hair, “You have a son. Rest in peace my dear, you have sacrificed so much to make sure Reno entered this world. Do not be mad at Menos for his actions. He will watch over Reno without faltering.” The mighty king then turns the recovering midwife, “See to it that Lady Mira is properly cared for. This is both a joyous and a saddening day for my kingdom. Once Menos has a chance to regain control of his emotions, I am sure he will want to say his final goodbye as well.”

Jaleen nods and strokes her neck, “Yes, King Arthus. As you command. Sire, the young prince, he will need a wet nurse for milk.”

“I am aware,” Arthus answers, “And I know of someone, a close cousin to the royal line who had a daughter naught but a week ago. She should suffice.”

“Yes,” she answers with a nod, “I know who you speak of. She has an overabundance, she needs to be informed immediately, my king.” 

“And I will do so,” Arthus answers. He pauses with a sad look in his eyes, turning to rest his eyes on Mira once more before exiting the room to locate his son and grandson.


End file.
